I will not change
by SilverDragon13
Summary: oc Shase,blamed for her mothers inability to cary children shes forst to defend her self in ever aspect of life.being "gothic" in shool doesnt help.what happens when she moves to Charming and falls in with The Sons. Happy/"father figure."
1. Chapter 1 locked out

They never cared, never listened, never looked at me like I was theirs, was never there for me, never wanted me. And though they never said it to my face I knew that they never wanted me. I was only the daughter that could never carry their father's last name and continue the biasness that had been passed down from generation to generation. It didn't matter what I did to please them, I wasn't what they wanted. As I grow older I found that I wasn't the "preppy" type in school. I was more of the "Goth" as people call it. I just call it freedom of expression and negligence to following the pig headed trend setters that seemed to own the social circle in school. So yea I didn't exactly make school the essayist because of the way I dressed, but I never started a fight because of the way I was treated. But it didn't stop the way I was blamed for the fights that did happen and the blood that was spilt; mostly mine just too clear things up. It never surprised me that because I was blamed for it that my parents believed it there for ending me up in even more trouble that I never deserved. So it didn't surprise me that even after we moved from our home in the big city life into a smaller town that they still treated me like I was the enemy.

The first day at the new house I helped the movers move everything into the house while my parents sat on their asses drinking wine. The roar of motorcycles emanated through the air caching my attention. Looking over to where I had heard it coming from I saw nine of them coming down the road; all of them sporting a cut with the logo of a grim reaper and the words Sons of Anarchy on the back. I watched as they all pulled up into the drive way across the street from the new house. They all cut their engines, took off their helmets and dismounted their motorcycles. Just then I heard the sound of the screen door open and my father yelling at me. "Shase hurry up and bring in the rest of the boxes. You know the movers can't stay all day and we're paying them by the hour." Then just like that he went back inside. With a quick look back across the street I saw all of the people looking at me with frowns on their faces. I couldn't tell if it was out of curiosity or something else. With a sigh I turned back to my work at hand; picking up a particular heavy box I made my way up to the house and balancing the boxes in one hand and with the other finagled the door open. "Well if it isn't miss slow on the uptake." My mother sneered as she saw me make my way through the living room and to the kitchen. This wouldn't be the first time she's degraded me with names. Ignoring it the best I could I made my way out of the house again to get another box. I noticed that the group of people had gone into the house already, leaving me to work without the gawking stars of others.

It didn't take long to fall into a rotini. Get up, go to school, be treated like shit, listen as my parents yell at me for something that wasn't my fault. It was just like being back in the big city. And like back in the big city I was the outcast Goth that ended up bloody from a fight that I didn't start. It had only been a week since we moved in and I was already on my way back home; suspended from school, because I was considered the cause of the fight. "I can't believe you've only been in school a week, and already starting fights. What are you going to do next steel a car!" my dad bellowed as he walked up to the house. "I already told you I didn't start the fight, that boy did." I said exasperated. "Stop lying Shase, just stop it already. Everyone pointed at you when it came to who started the fight." "And did you ever stop to think that every one of those who pointed at me was a fucking prep that was all friends protecting one of their own." I yelled back. "Don't you yell at me young lady! This isn't about them it's about you and your constant lying." "Why don't you just admit that you never wanted me? I'm just a daughter that couldn't take on your last name. That's why you blame me for everything. Blame me as the reason why mom can't have any more children. You never listen, you never cared." He had stopped in the middle of the yearned and turned around to face me, anger showing clearly on his face. "Yes I blame you. You are the reason why she can't have any more kids. You're nothing but a parasite sucking the life out of everything; worthless scum. You should have never been born." He yelled and made his way inside. I spit out a wad of bloody saliva and turned around to walk down the block only to see that three bickers were across the street had been watching the fight. They probably thought I was crazy for all the blood that covered my face. Blood filed my mouth again and I spit it out on the ground before turning away from them and walking away.

I wondered into the woods not caring if I ended up lost or hurt. My parents could care less if I came back or not. I don't know how long I sat out here just writing in my note book. I didn't even bother to clean up my face other than making sure my nose wasn't crooked. By the time I found myself wondering back to my house it was dark out. No one was on the streets. As I approached my house I noticed that there were more motorcycles in the drive way across the street. But that wasn't my concern; it was the fact that the door to the house was locked, the lights were off and the car was gone. Being the "loving" parents that I have I didn't have a set of house keys to get in, and I hadn't gotten around to unlocking my window that I normally found myself climbing throw on such occasions. So I found myself sitting on the front step to the house waiting for them to come back; which wouldn't be for who knows how long. I heard the front door open to the house across the street as someone stepped out. It was too dark to see which one it was. "You locked out?" I heard an older voice ask. Whoever it was was walking torts me. "Yea wouldn't be the first time this has happened." I said in a spiteful voice. By this time I could see that it was the guy with short whit/gray hair and mustache. He was warring his cut like always. "You want to wait at my house, my wife made diner and we always have too much." I raised one of my eyebrows out of wonder. "For real?" I wasn't use to being asked to go anywhere. "Yea, you look like you need a hand." I thought for a second and then stud up and offered my hand in introduction. "Names Shase." I said. He shook my hand. "Clay." I nodded and followed him across the street to his place.


	2. Chapter 2 Friends?

As soon as we entered his place he turned to look at me and saw the blood still covering my face. "Jeez kid, are you alright?" He asked me. "Yea, just a bloody nose and a split lip; nothing major." I replied. "And how did this happen?" he asked. "Kid at school punched me because he didn't like what I was warring." "Happen often?" he asked. Shrugging my shoulders I answered, "They don't like people who don't conform to their standers." He just nodded, "I'll show you to the bathroom so you can clean up." He said walking down a hallway. Once there he gave me a wash cloth and waited for me out side in the hallway. "You know your dad didn't mean what he said." I laughed at that not meaning to be rude. "Yea he did. This was just the first time he's had the balls to say it to my face. But I knew even before that that they never wanted me." He didn't say anything about that. I turned to him after I was done cleaning the blood off my face. "Don't worry about it though. I'm used to it." The look in his eyes was like it hurt him to hear that. "Well the others are waiting." He said and turned and walked down the hall again. I followed him to the dining room where there was a group of others sitting talking, joking and drinking. Clay introduced me to everyone. Then he took a set at the head of the table and told me to take the empty set between Chibs and Happy. "Nice brose lassie, where'd you get it?" Chibs asked me to my left. "Fight in school." I simply reply. "Don't you think you should have blocked er?" he asked. "He sort of blind-sided me." I said correcting him that it was a boy and not a girl that had punched me. "A boy punched you! Why?" He said. I took a bite of food and nodded. "Said he didn't like the way I dressed and that I was a freak." He shook his head, "That just isn't right, right Hap?" he said. To my right I heard Happy's gruff voice answer. "Yea, if it had been me I would have fucked that little bastered up." I laughed. The two of them looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh I got him a few times before a teacher came by and took me down to the office." They both laughed at that. "How old are you?" Chibs asked. "Fourteen." There was a pause before I made a comment. "Man I wish I could eat like this every night." Gemma heard me across the table. "What do you normally have?" I shrugged, "Mack and cheese, ramin noodle, grilled cheese, things like that." "Don't your parents cook dinner?" Jax asked. "For themselves, yea; but their more of the "I wish you were never born!" kind of parents. So I prity much fend for myself." I answered. Everyone at the table went quiet. I heard Clay clear his throat. "How long have you been fending for yourself?" I stopped to think for a second. "Since I was about seven or eight; but if you ask them they'll deny everything." I said and went back to eating. Slowly everyone else went back to eating as well. "So ah Shase your dad say that kind of thing often….about never wanting you?" Jax asked. Shrugging I answered. "Not in so many words and strait forward like that. That was the first time he's come straight out and side it. Normally it's "I hate you, wish you would never come home," and my all-time favorite "I wish you were dead." "What kind of sick bastered says that kind of thing about their kid?" Juice said. "JUICE!" Clay yelled. "What?" Tig smacked him upside the head. "Sorry about him, he doesn't know when to keep his comments to himself." Clay said. "Say what you will about him, he's only my sperm donator." I said, everyone laughed. That's when we heard the car door slam. "I should probably go so I don't get locked out of the house again." I stood from the table. Clay nodded his head. "Thank you for dinner and everything." I said. "No problem Shase. You need anything don't hesitate to come by." Gemma said. "Alright." I said as I made my way out the front door.

Once outside I crossed the street to my house and up to the front door. Trying the handle I found that the door was still unlocked, so I opened it and made my way to my room. Before I could reach my destination I heard my father call from the living room. "I guess the little bitch didn't get lost after all. What a shame." He said to my mother. I could hear her grown at that. I rolled my eyes to myself seeing as I wasn't around them for them to see, and just slammed my bedroom door shut. I laid on my bed thinking of the events of today. A fight at school already, parents still not backing me up, being locked out of the house…and the strange neighbors across the street that seemed to have no problem with me being myself. Normally no one wants anything to do with me because of the way I am. Soon I fell asleep into the black abyss of nothingness.

I had been suspended for two weeks from the small incident at school, and each morning as my parents were getting ready for work they would kick me out of the house. Apparently my bedroom window had been nailed shut and finding a hammer in the disarray of the move was near impossible. Needless to say my window was still firmly shut and I could yet climb through to get back in. Luckily for me Clay would be up and getting ready for work at the same time I was kicked out and my parents were pulling out of the drive way. He would take me to his automotive shop to hang out. No one seemed to mind and even Gemma would make me something to eat once I had arrived seeing as my parents never gave me enough time to get anything before kicking me out. I had a blast hanging around the shop. I'd never felt more accepted in my life then I did here with them. Though at times Clay would call meetings with the others and leave to a room that I was told not to go into. Gemma told me that it was to talk about the motorcycle club. I didn't argue but I had a feeling that it was more than just that, but I had no place to judge them. Whatever it was; was theirs to keep from me if they wanted and if they did tell me I would never say a word.

Thank you every one for your reviews. It really means a lot to me. XD. I'd also like to add that yea i know my spelling, grammar and structure all need some tuning as youv probly read in my profile; but i am dyslexic (had to look that up on Google lol) I know i could have it beta'd but i also dont know how long it would take for them to get back to me or anything, so during the summer i'll try and have a friend make some corections.


	3. Chapter 3 rumor, fights and caring

The two weeks went by faster then I wished they would. And with the two weeks being up I was back in school. The first day back I walked into the school and nearly everyone parted the hallway for me like I was some plague. I heard whispers behind my back. "I heard she was suspended for nearly killing Nick." On girl whispered. "No you ideot they would have put her in prison." Another whispered. "No I thought she broke Nicks arm." "But it's not in a cast." "You're all wrong she brought a gun to school." A boy said that was at the fight. Gasps were heard throughout the whole hall. "I can't believe they let her back." A girl next to him said. "She lied and said that it was in there from a camping trip she was on. That's the only reason they let her back." The boy answered. Of cores there were going to be outrages lies going around the school. I wasn't going to let it bother me though. I ignored them as I made my way to my locker and then to class. The rest of the day I got evil stars and shit.

The rest of the week went on like that. Occasionally the group of boys that had caused me to be suspended would try to pick fights with me but I would always get them. I tried not fighting once, but that just resulted in me having a re-broken nose. That day Happy was to pick me up from school. Only to find me walking from behind the school were the group of them had dragged me. My nose re-broken, blood running down my face, my hair tangled and my back pack randomly stuffed with my papers. He was off his motorcycle faster then I'd ever seen. "Where the hell are they?" he asked passing me a rag from his pocket to stem the bleeding. I shook my head not knowing. "I don't know; they took off when I hit my head on the ground after one of them swiped my legs out from under me." I said. He growled in anger, pissed that he couldn't take them out. "I think my nose is crooked." I said randomly. He took the rag from my nose and looked at it. "Yea it is." "Can you fix it?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes and nodded. "Do it." I said. Quickly he reached up grabbed my nose and shifted it back into place. I had no time to reached to the action, only to the pain that flowed through my face. "HOLY SHIT!" I yelled gripping onto his shoulders so I wouldn't loss my blains. The bleeding that had stopped started back up worse than it had been. Happy moved the rag back up to my nose quickly. "You good now?" he asked. I nodded witch was a bad idea because I became dizzy and stumbled a bit. He had to catch me so I didn't fall.

Once back at the club house and the club saw what had happened to me everyone tried to go to the school and talk some seance into the staff. But it didn't matter who it was or what they said, the staff never listened and didn't care. They said it was easier to punish one delinquent then try and punish multiple children. Somehow this news got out to the students and the group of boys didn't take any precaution to try and hide the fact that they started the fights. Sometimes in front of the staff, sometimes in front of parents at the end of school, sometimes they'd find a way to seclude me. But I never let them leave unharmed in some way.

The only ones that seemed to care were The Sons and to be honest even with the rumors that were going around I didn't care. Someone cared about ME, and that's all I've ever wanted in life. But life just seemed to get worse and worse. Dad started to hit me a bit; nothing too significant. Sometimes it left broses but not all the time. I didn't tell The Sons because I didn't want to end up in foster care or some stupid shit. But every so often it seemed like Happy knew that something was going on at home. He told me once, after talking, that he would find out what was going on. I believed him and I wanted him to find out. I just never told him because I didn't want to seam week. It was my life after all, and I should be the one to take care of the problem. I may want to be cared about, but I didn't want to rely on everyone else to take care of my problems.


	4. Chapter 4 All hell part 1

The day he found out what was happening, so did the rest of The Son's. It was kind of hard not to know when it happened right in front of you. School had continued to be problematic; even with the staff seeing what was really happening between me and the rest of the students. The staff still blamed me. So it didn't surprise me that after a particularly brutal fight that the staff expelled me from school for good. My father had come to pick me up and once again, like always, we were yelling at one another. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO CAUSE SO MANY PROBLEMS SHASE?" "I KEEP TELLING YOU, I DIDN'T START THE FIGHT. THE STAFF EVEN SAW IT. THEY JUST DON'T GIVE A SHIT." "STOP LYING." "I'M NOT." By this time we were home and standing in the middle of the lawn. "WHY CANT YOU EVER BELEAVE ME? FOR ONCE WHY CANT YOU BE ON MY SIDE? YOU WANT ME TO SUCCEED IN THIS WORLD SO HELP ME." "WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PARISIT THAT DISTROYS EVERYTHING IN ITS PATH." "I'M YOU'R FUCKING DAUGHTER; THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD HELP ME." My father swiveled around just then and punched me across the face. My once unbroken nose was now gushing blood. "Don't you EVER call you're self my daughter again. Do you hear me? Never again." He said pointing a long thin finger in my bloody face. "HAY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I heard Jax yell from across the street. I turned to see that Jax, Happy and Chibs had been standing there listening to what we were saying and that they had seen what my father had done to me. Locking eyes with Happy I knew he had realized then that I was being abused. He didn't look too happy about that, but he didn't look like he was made at me. He was looking right at my father. "SHASE GET YOUR ASS IN THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW. I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND THESES PEOPLE EVER AGAIN." My father yelled grabbing my upper right arm so tight that I cringed at the constriction. He tried to pull me inside the house but I stood strong and kept my head held high. I wasn't so push over and I'd be dammed if he told me what to do anymore. "No." was my simple reply. He turned to me again even more pissed then before. "What did you say to me?" he said rhetorically. "I SAID NO." I yelled ripping my arm from his hand. My eyes were squeezed shut as I began to rant. "I'M SICK AND TIERED OF YOU AND MOTHER DEARIST TRETING ME LIKE SHIT. I'V NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG AND STILL YOU INSIST THAT I'M THE PROBLEM. DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK THAT MAYBE YOU'RE THE PROBLEM. I CAN'T TAKE BEING CALL USLIS ANYMORE. THE YEARS OF BEING CALLED NAMES AND NOT HAVING ANYONE TO BACK ME UP WHEN IM THE ONE BEING HARAST IN SCHOOL AND PUSHED AROUND. AND WEATHER I DON'T OR DO DEFEND MYSELFE I'M THE ONE BLAMED." I took a breath and opened my eyes. "And now in the past month you've started to hit me, punch me, kick me, AND I CANT LET YOU PUSH ME AROUND ANYMORE THINKING THAT SOME DAY YOU AND MOM WILL LOVE ME. THAT'S ALL I'V EVER FUCKING WANTED." I had my hands balled into fits as I yelled at him. I hadn't realized that I had been approaching him the whole time I had been talking. Now that I was through with my rant I saw that I was inches away from him and he seemed terrified of me. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he smiled at me holding himself tall and punched me in the face again. My head snapped to the side and before I knew it my body gave out on me. I was so tiered from all the beatings that I had been taking from my father and the students at school that I was worn out. I laid there expecting to have the living shit beat out of me even more and I closed my eyes not caring anymore. If this was going to be the way my life was then so be it. Through the closed lids of my eyes I saw a shadow hovering over me. I readied myself for the pain I thought was to come, but instead I heard a familiar raspy voice talk. "Get up Shase." It was Happy. He didn't sound worried about me but I knew better. I opened my eyes but everything was blurry to the point that it would not be ethical for me to get up without someone to guide me. I closed and re-opened my eyes hoping to clear my vision, but it did nothing. Still laying down I closed my eyes again. "I said get up Shase." Happy said. Following the direction his voice came from I retorted "I would if I could see right, but everything's blurry." It didn't take long for Chibs and Jax to be next to me helping me away from my dear father. In the distends I heard Happy talking. "If you ever come near her again I will kill you." "Yea! I'd like to see you try." My father taunted. All Happy did was laugh. The next thing I know I see a blurred shadow standing in front of me. "And you," I heard Happy's raspy voice in front of me. "Should have told someone what the hell was going on at your house." I looked away from everyone even though I couldn't see. "I just don't like to rely on others to fight my problems." I said. "We shouldn't be talking about this out here or without the rest of the club." Chibs said.


	5. Chapter 5 All hell part 2

Happy practically carried me inside Clay and Gemma's house and tossed me onto the couch. I could hear Jax on the phone with Clay. "Yea Clay we need a table meeting now. Some shit went down." He said and then there was a paused. "Just have everyone meat at your place, Shase shouldn't be moving." He paused again. "We don't know if it's serious yet; I still need to call Tara." There was the sound of him moving closer to me then I saw his shadow. "No she doesn't need to go to the hospital, but she says that everything's blurry." He said and weighted again. "Clay wants to know if you can see anything at all." Jax said. "Shadows but that's it nothing definitive." "She says she can see shadow but nothing definitive." Another pause between sides. "Alright see you all in a little while, Gemma can come too. Bye." I heard the beep of the phone as Jax ended the call with him dialing another number. "Yea, hay Tara I need a favor….." I heard Jex say as he began to walk away until I couldn't hear him anymore. I felt the couch sag as someone sat next to me. "How are yea doin lass?" Chibs voice said from next to me. "I'm okay." Was my simple reply. "Ya don't seem to be okay!" He said. I stayed quiet though not really knowing what to say to that. Was I really okay or what? "You'll be okay Shase. The club won't let anything happen to you anymore." He said as he draped an arm over my shoulders. "Your family now." He added. I looked at him even though I could only see his shadow. I didn't understand what he meant. I had only known them for a few months; how could they consider me family?

It was just then that I heard the front door open and multiple pairs of foot steeps approaching the living room. "So what's this all about Jax?" I heard Clay say. I hadn't even known that Jax had come back into the room. "Shase neglected to tell us that her father has been beating her. Happy, Chibs and I were on our way back to the club when we saw him punch her in the face." Jax finished and I swear I could felt everyone looking at me. "Is this true Shase?" I heard Clay say. "Yea." I said without a care. "It was bound to happen though." I said still not caring. "Why didn't you say something Shase; he could have killed you?" Clay said seriously but in a sad way. "It's not like I don't get the shit beat out of me every day at school. Why the hell does it matter now that my father is doing it?" I said starting to get pissed off. "Oh Shase…" I heard Gemma start to say something but I cut her off. "It's not a big deal though. You aren't going to let me go back there and I just got expelled from school." I told them. "NOT A BIG DEAL! SHASE YOU CANT SEE RIGHT BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED." Gemma yelled. "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? IT'S NOT LIKE I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS, BUT I DON'T WANT TO RELY ON EVERYONE. IT'S MY PROBLEM NOT YOUR." I yelled back. "IT SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE YOUR PROBLEM SHASE. PARENTS ARNT SAPOST TO TREAT THEIR CHILDREN LIKE THAT." Gemma yelled back. "TELL THAT TO THEM, NOT ME. I'M ONLY TRYING TO LIVE IN THE LIFE I WAS GIVEN." I yelled back.


	6. Chapter 6 worth it & history

Just then the front door opened and I heard Tara come in. "Jax!" she said. "In the living room." Jax said somewhere from inside the room. Gemma and mines fight abruptly stopped as Tara entered the room. "I came as soon as you called. Is anyone else hurt?" I could hear her foot steppes coming closer to me, so I knew she was on a b line cores to check me over. And just like I thought she was kneeling in front of me. "Shase its Tara, how are you doing?" she asked pulling my face into her sight. "I'm fine, and just because I can't see right now doesn't mean I don't know who you are. Just like I know that Chibs is sitting next to me on the right and that Jax is standing by the doorway to the kitchen, and Gemma is to the right of you standing up all pissed off." I said. The room was silent for a bit before I began talking again. "Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm not observant of what's going on around me or listening to remember who is who and so forth." "Wow she's good." Tig said. Tara checked me over for a few minutes before she sat back with a sigh. "Well what's the verdict?" Clay asked. "Well she's going to be fine. Her vision should come back anywhere from a few hours to a few days. The punch that landed her on the ground caused retinal swelling that has temporally cause blindness. She should take some Ibprophen to take down the inflammation and probably shouldn't sleep right way. When she does go to bed someone should wake her up every few hours in case of a concussion. It's too hard to tell with the swelling that she has, and her nose has a small brake. It shouldn't have even bled but with how often her nose gets broken the blood vessels haven't had time to recover properly." Tara said. There was a collected sigh of relief through the room. "So what are we going to do about Shase's father?" Juice said. I know what they meant. I'd heard some of the rumors that went around the town, and what Juice just said confirmed that it was all true. "JUICE! WHAT THE HELL YOU IDEOT!" Tig yelled and I heard an audible slap being delivered to Juices head. "Don't bother doing anything. He's not worth it." I said.

Everyone was shocked to hear that from me, and Happy was pissed. "Are you fucking kidding me kid? You expect us to just stand by and do nothing. How long has he even been doing this to you? For that matter how bad has it even gotten?" He seethed trying to control his anger. The room was silent then. I really didn't want them to know how bad it had gotten as of late, but I could tell I wasn't going to get out of this. Clay spoke up, pressing me to tell them everything. "Well Shase?" "What do you want to know?" I said darkly, hoping that it would be simple, but it wasn't. Happy shifted from where he was to stand slightly off to the side of me. "We want to know everything that's been happening sense the beginning." I leaned back into the couch. "The beginning; that's a lot. You know I probably wouldn't have made it through infancy if my neighbor didn't take care of me. My parents were declared to have Munchausen by proxy. So until they got help and were able to take care of me, she taught me everything I needed to know to take care of myself. I probably would have still been living with her if she hadn't of died when I was 7. But even living with her wasn't easy. I had to do all the chores around the house from the time I was three. When she died my parents took me back clamming to be better, and for a few weeks everything was fine. I still did the chores and coked for myself; took care of myself, but my parents noticed me, talked to me. But as soon as the counselors stopped coming by it was like I was invisible. They didn't talk to me anymore or let me sit with them at diner; bout two weeks after that is when they started calling me names. At that time I was in school and having trouble making friends. I wasn't allowed to go to their houses to hang out and they weren't aloud over at mine. It was fine then; they weren't making fun of me or anything. But as time went on and this continued they didn't want to be around me anymore, saying that I thought I was better than them and things like that. By the time I was 12 I was dressing more Goth as people call it and I became the complete outcast. That's when the fights at school started. Being considered Goth I was always the one in trouble and my parents never stuck up for me. It's been like that up until about a month ago; when he started hitting me. Nothing big, just open handed shit, a few punches, sometimes a kick. Then it got bad." I paused, thinking about everything that I'd been through. It almost brought me to tears; my eyes were watering but I fought them down and continued. "One night he got really made about something; I don't even know what about. He took a belt and hit me with it several times, then rammed my head into a door jam. It happen so fast I didn't even have time to relive what happened. Things went back to open handed hits, up till today that is." I finished my story. I had to wipe my eyes from how watery they were becoming.

The room was silent before Happy erupted into full out murder mode. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM. AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT IT'S NOT WORTH IT SHIT." He yelled. "Amen to that brother." Clay said. "You got the clubs full support on this." "Yea they pay for what they did to our baby girl." Gemma said trying to pull me into a hug, but I flinched away. My back was still sore and I'd never been hugged before. "How's your back doing?" I heard Tara. She must have noticed my reaction. "A bite sore, but nothing I can't manage." I said. "Regardless, I'd like to take a look at it to make sure it's not getting infected or anything." I just nodded numbly. "We can use the spare room." Gemma said getting up while taking my hand to lead the way there. I heard Tara get up and follow close behind me. Just before we were completely out of the room Happy stopped us. "I'm going with you." He said and I heard his heavy foot fall coming toured us. I didn't mind; Happy was always there before anyone else. He wrapped my wrist once after a fight, fixed my crooked nose, and picked me up from school in the nick of time before the kids got to me. He was even the first one to go to the school about the other kids beating me.

Tara, Gemma and Happy were in the room with me. I didn't even care anymore and before any of them could tell me to remove my shirt I pulled it off and lied down on the bed. I heard Gemma and Tara gasp and Happy curs under his breath as they caught sight of my back. There were about six welted marks on my back. I felt Tara tending to them and winced when I felt the sting of the antiseptic swabs touch a tender patch. I was so drained from everything that had happened since I moved here that the last thing I remember before falling asleep was Tara saying something. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7 Figuring shit out

Sorry about the wait; I ran out of pre-written material.

The first time I was woken up was some time in the night by Gemma. I felt a light hand on my shoulder shaking me gently as she whispered. "Baby girl you got to wake up for a moment." "Hun?" I "said" questionably. She laughed lightly at that and shook my shoulder again. "Come on, I just need you to take these pills and you can go back to sleep." She said. Slowly I opened my eyes to the blurriness that was my temporary vision. I sat up and held my hands out seeing as I couldn't see to take grab them myself. With a glass of water in one hand and four pills in the other I didn't even hesitate to throw back the pills and gulp them down with a mouth full of water. From there I crashed bed into the bed and passed out again, only vaguely feeling a light sheet being pulled up to my waist leaving my back uncovered. I was woken up again sometime later by Clay laying a hand on my shoulder. "Come on kid wake up." He said sounding tiered himself. "Wnt?" I garbled out the question. "Just makin sure you're okay." He said before leaving me to fall back to sleep, falling deeper into my subconscious. I felt a hand brushing my hair out of my face, not even understanding what was going on. I smelt something familiar, like cigarette smoke, slight musk and an underlying sent of motor oil. It was a comforting smell and I mumbled while nuzzling the hand that felt just as comforting. "Dad? " For a moment the hand stilled before I heard a voice rasp lightly. "Yea baby girl?" " 'm sory." "You an't got nothing to be sorry about baby girl." There was a pause before he continued. "Go on back to sleep." He said before I felt his hand brush through my hair one last time and I was left to sleep the rest of the night.

I woke up to the sun hitting me in the eyes, and groaned. "Fuckin sun. I was havin a nice dream and everything." I said expecting to wake up in my house with my parents. So it surprised me when I opened my eyes and found that things were slightly blurry and that I wasn't in my room but someone else's. I scratched my head and looked around. "Where the fuck am I?" It wasn't until I noticed that I didn't have a shirt on that everything came back to me. What I thought was a dream had really happened. I was in Gemma and Clays house after shit hit the fan with my dad in front of a group of The Sons no less. I feel face first back into the pillow groaning. "Oy vey, what the fucks gana happen now?" There was a knock on the door. "Hay baby girl you up in there?" I heard Happy say. "Yea, yea I'm up." "Well you comin out any time soon?" He asked. I looked around for my shirt but didn't see it. "I an't got a shirt." I called back. I heard shuffling outside the door before the door opend, than something hit me in the face. I picked it up and saw that it was his hoody. "Thanks Happ." I said slipping it on and found that it was soft, baggy and fell to my knees and held the infamous Sons of Anarchy grim reaper on it.

When I exited the room I found Happy waiting for me. "How you doin?" He asked. "I'm okay; visions a bit blurry still but it's better than it was." He nodded and turned to walk down the hall with me following him to the dining room were the rest of Jax, Gemma and Clay were waiting for us. Clay was sitting at the head of the table like always with Gemma to his right and next to her was Jax. To Clays left Happy to a seat with me next to him. "Nice look. How you doing?" Gemma said. "Thanks. I'm okay; visions still a bit blurry, like when you cross your eyes. Definitely better than it was yesterday." "That's good to hear." "Alright It's time to figure out a few things. Your parents took off in the middle of the night. The house is empty except for your room. Which means we can't do shit till they show their faces. We're sending out info to all the charters with strict orders to take care of them if their spotted. Which leads us to what are we going to do with you?" Clay said. Before he could say anymore I interrupted. "I'm not going into foster care. I'll run before that happens." I said shaking my head. "No one said anything about you goin into foster care Shase. Your family and we take care of our own." Gemma said. "Gemma's right baby girl. We just got to figure out who's gana take care of you so we can get the paper works started, and how we're gana get that paper work done without causing legal issues. And what are we going to do about your schooling?" Clay said. "I could just drop out and get a job." I suggested. "NO! You an't droppin out like some loser. Your better than that. You can do something through home schoolin or on line classes, but you an't droppin out." Happy said sternly. "We'll have Juice look into that on line shit." Clay said when Jax started to speak. "And I think we can convince Oswald to push the paper work through some of his strings." "Which leaves us with who's she stayin with." Clay blows out a puff of smoke. "She's going to need someone that can watch her incase those low lives come back. Which leave out the prospect. Jax, and Opie already have their hands fool with kids of their own." Gemma said." "Bobby's place is too small, Chibs, Tig and Happy all stay at the club house; leaving our place." Clay added. "But is that really a good idea? If they come back they'll expect her to be here. It's an essay target." Gemma added. "Gemma's got a point Clay. I got enough cash banked up. I can get a place and take care of her." Happy said. "You sure Happ?" Clay said. "Yea, I'd feel better if she was under my protection. The kids gown on me." He said ruffling my hair. "Hay. I an't that young." I protested. "No but you are short." Happy said. Everyone gave out a sort laugh. "It wasn't that funny." I pouted making everyone laugh harder.

If you have any ideas feel free to message me. I'll try and get a chapter in every day. Thanks for waiting. XD


	8. Chapter 8 FAMILY!

I keep forgetting to wright the disclaimer. I do not own The Sons of Anarchy. I do own any OC's in this story and majority of what's happening except for a few select scenes. Also I wanted to put ABLE HASN'T BEEN RELEASED FROM THE HOSPITAL YET.

That day a few of The Sons came by to see how shit was going and ended up braking into the house to move my shit over the Gemma and Clay's place. It really wasn't a lot though; just a small dresser with hardly any cloths in it and a bed. I was going to stay with them for a few days until Happy found a place. By the end of the day my vision was back to normal. During that time I hung out at the club house with everyone and Juice set up an on line schooling account. So while I was hanging at the club house I was doing my schooling and if I had trouble with something one of the guys would help where they could. More than once Happy had to stop me from tossing the lab top across the room because of how frustrated I'd get. I've never liked school to begin with but being in an actual class room with a real teacher made it a lot essayer then trying to figure this shit out on your own. Sure there were on line teachers that could help but that doesn't go too far.

Things seemed to be going grate since everything happened. Happy found a nice three bedroom house in only three days. I think he was able to convince/ a.k.a. intimidate the real estate lady to push the paper work through. Any competition there was for the house was dropped when he showed up once while they were there looking at it again. On the fourth day Everyone was helping out with cleaning; me and Gemma, setting up and computers; Juice, panting the rooms; Half Sack, Chibs and Bobby, and moving things in; Jax, Happy, and Opie. Clay was busy makin sure everyone was where they were supposed to be and grillin up hamburgers. When everything was said and done with the party began. Everyone was talking about the new house, Happy taking me in and other things along the line while we ate and drank beers, or in my case Sierra Mist. Hell I actually had a key to the house. I knew I had a family here, so for once I was happy in life.

It had been a month since the arrangements had been made. I was doing well in my on line schooling, Happy was awesome at taking care of shit. He left me alone when I needed time, taught me a few things about fighting; alone with Chibs, helped me with school work, and a shit tone more. He was the dad that I never had and always wished for. Sometimes on slow days around the club he would take me for rides just out around the other towns close by; maybe see a move or something. He even had Gemma take me out to buy more cloths. But Gemma didn't stop at cloth; she insisted on make-up, hair stuff, jewelry. You name it she made sure I had it. I didn't know what to do with half the shit but it was awesome.

One day everyone was at the club house getting ready for a party. Not the big ass crow eater kind. It was a family kind of party with other charters coming in. I didn't know what the occasion was but it would be the first time I'd see some of them. Tacoma charter had stopped by once. It was essay to get along with them what with Happy being originally from the Tacoma charter. But I didn't know how the rest of the charters were going to act once they saw me. Would they think I'm a crow eater or some shit. I was nervous that something bad would happen, but everyone else seemed to think nothing of it. I was just about to bolt from the club house to get some air and thing things over; maybe even avoid the party all together when Happy stopped me at the door. "Hay Shase I got some running to do outside Charming. Why don't you come with me and get away for a bit before the party." He said. I didn't even need to stop and think about it. A motorcycle ride would be grate right now. "Yea that sounds good." I said and followed him to his bike. He made sure I had my helmet on right then got on, standing it up off the kick stand, backed it out of the line of other bikes and started the engine were I was able to climb onto the back. I wrapped my arms around him to keep myself from falling off seeing as there was no back rest on his; then we were out of there. The wind hitting my face helped me to calm down and think strait. Happy wouldn't let anything happen to me even if the other charters didn't approve of me being around and Clay wouldn't take any shit either seeing as he was the main president of the club.

Happy drove to one of the other towns; I still couldn't remember the names of them all, to a motorcycle shop. After parking his bike and we were both off I followed him into the shop wondering why we were here. Sure he had a motorcycle and it sort of made sense, but any parts he needed could be ordered through Teller-Morrow. Happy went straight up to the counter and started to talk to some guy behind the counter. "I'm here to pick up a part. Name's Happy." He told the guy who kept looking at me then him suspiciously. "Yea just give me a second." The guy said and walked to the back room. For a few minutes we waited until finally the guy came back with a small box. Happy signed a few papers and paid the guy before turning to me. "Wait here a minute I got ta take a piss." He said making me laugh. "You should have thought about that before we left." I told him. "Ha ha vary funny kid." He said with a slight smirk on his face before walking away. Once he was out of ear shot the guy behind the counter cleared his throat. I turned to look at him. "What's up?" I asked. He looked at me worriedly. "I don't mean to sound rude, but are you sure you should be with that guy? He's dangerous you know?" He said. I found at him. "He's my family. Who else should I be with?" I answered. "But are you sure you should be with him lie THAT? You could do so much better than him." He tried again. It hit me then that he thought Happy and I were an item. I laughed so hard I thought I'd cry. "It's not like that trust me. He's adopting me after my "real" parents ditched me. He's my guardian." I told the guy. He looked surprised by that and paled as Happy came back from the rest room. He had looked like he was going to say more but stayed quiet. Happy was eyeing that guy with murderous eyes, picked up his part from the counter and we left. Happy looked at me once we are outside and asked, "What were you laughing about in there?" I chuckled a bite before answering him. "The guy though we were an item and told me that I could do better. So I told him off." I told him truthfully. There would be no point in lying. Happy stiffened and looked like he was going to turn around to kill the guy. "I'll kill him." He growled. "Leave him. He's just an idiot and if you kill all the idiots in the world then only The Sons and the geniuses will be left and because their genius The Sons would have to kill themselves and then I'd be left alone." I told him. He looked at me like with that REALLY look. "What about you? Wouldn't you have to kill yourself then?" He asked in wonder. "Nope." I said walking the rest of the way to his bike. "What do you mean nope?" He asked forgetting the guy inside and walking the rest of the way to his bike. "Because I'm a genius." I answered back smiling. He laughed at that and ruffled my hair. Then we were off back to Charming.

When we made it back I noticed that there were way more motorcycles there then there were before we left; which meant that the other charters had arrived and the party was probably in foal swing. "Come on kid." Happy said when he noticed that I had stopped walking to the door of the club house. At the door Happy opened it and steeped in pulling me with him. There was a loud echo of "Surprise" from everyone inside the club house. The California and Tacoma charters were the once in the very front but just beyond them were the other charters. "HOLY SHIT." I yelled not expecting that. Everyone laughed and somewhere in the crowd we heard someone yell. "YEA I THINK SHE'LL FIT IN JUST FINE" before there was more laughter. I looked at Happy and asked, "What's going on?" Clay came up to me then and pulled me through the crowd to the bar counter with Happy just behind me. Once there Clay climbed onto the counter and pulled me up with him. "Shase, we all knew that you were a part of the family when you first started hangin around the club house, and when things went the way they did we didn't even have to think about taking you in. This party's for you to celebrate the finalized paper work of your adoption into the family." Happy handed me a glass of Sierra Mist with a beer in his other hand. "This toast is to Shase, one of our own." Clay said for everyone to hear. There was an echo of "Cheers" from everyone.

At first I was overwhelmed by everything. The party was bustling now that the announcements had been made, and everywhere I went people wanted to meet me. I chatted with so many people for so long I thought I was losing my mind. After a few hours of none stop introductions I was able to relax and just have a great time. I don't know how long it had been since the party started, but I knew that it was really late. The party had moved both indoors and outdoors. There was a fire going in a Sons of Anarchy fire pit, food laid out for people to help them elves to and plenty of alcohol. I was getting tiered though and was about to pass out if I didn't go to bed soon so I found Happy. He was sitting with a group of people talking at the bar counter. "Hay Happ?" I said getting everyone's attention. "What's up?" He asked. "I'm about ready to pass out if I don't get some sleep soon, soo I was wondering if we could get going?" I asked. "Yea no problem." He said making to stand up. "There's one thing I want to do before we leave though so just hang on a few minutes k?" I said getting a nod from him that he'd wait for me. I then made my way around to locate Clay and found him with Gemman and a few others talking outside at a picnic table. "Hay Clay?" I said getting everyone's attention again. "Yea baby girl whatch you need?" He asked. "Happ and I are about ready to head out but I wanted to say something to everyone first. Would that be okay?" Clay and Gemma smiled at me. "Yea baby girl that would be fine. I'll get everyone in the club house for you. Wait with Gemma by the door." He told me. Me and Gemma waited next to the door; the whole time hearing Clay yelling to everyone to make their way into the club house. It only took a few minutes for everyone to gather inside. Then Clay pulled me to the bar counter again and climbed on top again. There were whispering from everyone but shut up when Clay began talking. "This has been a grate party so far but baby girl has something she wants to say to all of us, so shut the fuck up and listen." He said making everyone chuckle a bit. "Okay baby girl their all yours." He told me softly. "Thanks." I told him then began to speak to everyone slightly nervous. "I want to thank everyone here for welcoming me into the family. It means a hell of a lot to me. It's the first REAL family I've EVER had and the ONLY family I'll ever need. And as great as this party is I really need to get home and get some sleep, because quite frankly…. I'm about to pass out. So with that I want to say that I love you all and this ones to FAMILY." I held up my glass and heard an echo of "CHERS" were everyone took a shot before erupting in happy hoots and hollers. Happy helped me off the counter and led me through the crowed which gave me pats on the back and called out 'good nights' from everyone could be heard. When we got to his bike I had to sit in front of Happy because I was too tired to hold on. The trip home was short and as soon as I got to my room I took of my bra and tossed it some place. Other than that I passed out on my bed fully clothed.

It took me forever to wright and spell check this, it was just too nice a day to stay inside all day. Enjoy XD


	9. Chapter 9 Spirol

Only a week later did Abel come home to his family, but that day was also the day that things turned horribly wrong. People always did say "Nothing good can last forever." I wish it could. I think everyone wish it could, but it couldn't. The same night Abel came home Donna was killed. I had been filled in on everything that had been going on in the club in case something happened. And also so I knew who to keep away from. I had started to see the strain in the club between Clay and Jax. A lot of it had to do with Darby and now those racist assholes were moving in around town.

Not only was the strain of the club shit going on but I hadn't been sleeping well because of a gut feeling that something big was going to happen. Those shitty night of sleep caused my grades in school to drop and Happy was on my ass about it. I tried to explain to him what the problem was but he said that it was just the stress from the club. I didn't have a problem with Happy telling me to get my head out of my ass and steep it up in school. That was his job as my guardian, but that didn't stop the fights that we had. Being a teen makes you a bitch when it comes to arguing.

I don't know how many times I found myself in the garage betting the shit out of the punching bag because of a fight Happy and I had. He'd take off sometimes to go to the club house and not come back until late. Sometimes he wouldn't even let me go to the club house. So that left me to hang with Gemma which was fine by me. She was teaching me how to drive, and I was damn good at it. I drove like a devil when I was on the back roads. Sometimes it helped calm me down.

Bobby finally got out of jail when the witness failed to testify. A party was in order for his release celebration. I was hanging with Gemma for the day. We were taking care of Abel for Jax today. "How have things been between you and Happy?" Gemma asked while she was rocking Abel in the nursery. With a sigh I turned from straightening out the crib. "Things have been a little ruff. We've been fighting about my grades." I told her. "Yea I heard they were starting to drop. What's up with that? You're a smart girl." "I haven't been sleeping real well lately. I must have this gut feeling something bad is going to happen soon. I tried telling Happy this but he told me it was just the stress from all the shit that's been happening. "Anticipating too much into" to quote him." "Aww baby girl you should have told me sooner." Gemma went to say more but I continued. "It's fine. Happ's probably right. When all this shit taken care of things will go back to normal." I told her. Just then Tara showed up and I finished making up Abel's bed. Tara and Gemma started talking about something; I wasn't really paying attention. "Hay Gemm?" I interrupted their conversation. "Yea baby girl?" "Can I take your car for a ride around? I kind of need to get away from everything for a bit." I told her. Gemma gave me a small smile and handed Abel over to Tara before reaching into her pocket and handing me the keys to her car. "Sure baby girl. Just don't rec it or Happy will kill the both of us. Don't be gone too long either." She told me. I nodded my thanks and made my way out.

After adjusting the mirrors and set I pulled out of the drive way and started to head toured the other side of town to the back roads. A bit of speed driving should help me clear my head and maybe get back on track. As I came up to a stop sign though a minnie van came up behind me honking the horn. Then a woman jumped out shouting. "HELP ME. HELP ME MY BABYS CHOKING!" And ran up to my window. She looked surprised at first but then just started ranting again. "Place you have to help, my babys choking." She said again. I figured her reaction was because of how young I was, considering I wasn't supposed to be driving. I throw the car into park and got out to help. "Ah shit where is he." I said quickly following her to the minnie van. She opened the side door to show a baby seat with a blanket over it. I climbed in to help the kid, but when I pulled the blanket off the only thing in the seat was a fake baby doll. "What the fuck?" I said turning to look at her only to get a blast to the face from a wrench. "AH FUCKIN BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU." I said as I punched her in the face only to have someone come from behind me and put me into a chock hold. I tried to claw my way out, but there was no way I could break free from the position I was in. My vision started to bluer from lack of oxygen and soon all I saw was black.

When I came to, I was laying on cold hard cement ground. It was dark from the lack of light. In the distends I could hear whispering. "What the hell is this? This isn't Gemma. What the hell are we supposed to do now?" someone said. "WE carry out the plane. She was in Gemmas car which means she's close to the club. She may not be the president's old lady but she's young, it'll work just the same." I heard a voice that I've heard before; Weston. There was shuffling from where the voices were coming and I faked just coming around with some moans of pain. After all I was in pain. I could tell that my face was swelling up and that it was bleeding from where that bitch hit me. Someone came down on top of me turning me over roughly so that I was lying on my back. "Wake up bitch." One of them said. They were warring masks that reminded me of Michael Myers. The guy was holding a gun to my face. I didn't even stop to think as I ripped the gun from his hands with the element of surprise, and blow a hole through the assholes head. Four others pulled their guns and pointed them at me. "DROP THE GUN YOU BIKER SLUT." Another yelled. I turned and shot him in the heart. The other three open fired on me causing me to duck and scramble over to the far wall for some cover. I felt a pain in my right shoulder as another bullet was shot at me. I went to shoot at them but found that the gun gamed. The shooting stopped for a few minutes and I could hear their foot steeps coming closer to me. I took the clip out; there were still bullets to I polled the slide back and found that a casing had lodged in the barrel. Quickly I taped it out and slammed the clip back into the gun. One of the guys was right up on me ready to put a bullet in my head when I lifted my gun and open fired again. Two bullets found there mark in the closes guy's head, the other two bullets found the other two guys just behind the first guy. One was shot through the heart the other was shot through the neck. Blood splattered all over me. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest.

The only time I moved was to collect the guns around the room. Other than that I sat with my back against the far wall holing one of the guns, scared as hell. I didn't know how long it had been or if there were more of these people coming by. I didn't care; I'd blow all their brains out. Suddenly I heard two or three gun shots and someone coming in. I held the gun up and fired. It didn't hit the person but I did hear someone yell. "OW SHIT." "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, OR I WILL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF." I yelled. "SHASE?" The person yelled again and I realized it was Unser. "SHASE, IT'S UNSER. DON'T SHOT." "I SAID DON'T COME ANY CLOSER." I yelled again. I didn't care if it was Unser or someone else "safe" to be around. " just tell me what you want so I can help you? Are you hurt?" he said from the other side of the door. "I WANT HAPPY. HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS IN." I yelled. I knew Happy had killed before and he was the only one that came to my mind at the moment. "I'll give him a call." Unser said.

It didn't take long for Happy to get where ever it was that I was. Unser had tried to make small talk with me but I ignored him. I heard heavy boot steeps come up to the door. "Shase?" I heard Happys raspy voice called out, but I was to shaken up to say anything. I held the gun at the ready if anyone else tried to come in. "Shase it's Happ, I'm comin in. DON'T shoot." I heard him say and then his heavy boots making there way into the shake or whatever. "Ah shit." He said a bit too calmly. His strides picked up as he spotted me at the far end holding a gun at the ready. He knelt down to my level and looked me right in the eyes. "Give me the gun baby girl." He said taking hold of the barrel. I didn't let go though, I didn't want anyone else walking in and if someone did I'd kill them. Didn't matter who it was. "Come on baby girl you got ta give me the gun." Happy tryed again. Finally I loosened my grip. Happy dropped the clip out and checked to make sure that there were no other bullets in the chamber; sticking the gun in the waist band of his pants. He took a seat next to me with his knees up and his arms resting on his knees. Neither of us spook for a while; until finally Happy turned to me. "You going to tell me what happened?" he said calmly. I turned to him and blinked a few times; tears started to form in my eyes. "They were going to rap me." I whispered as the tears finally fell from my eyes. "III just wanted to go for a ride on the back roads; thought it would clear my head you know. At some stop sign some bitch comes up behind me in a minnie van; coms out yelling that her babys chocking. I went to help her. It was a God damn doll. I turned; she blasted me in the face with a torque wrench, so I punched her. There must have been someone in the back that I hadn't noticed before; put me in a chock hold till I passed out." I said and paused to take a breath before continuing. "When I came to I was over there on the ground." I pointed to were the first body was. "There was whispering. They said that it was supposed to me Gemma in the car, not me, but that I would be just as effective. They started to come toured me so I faked like I was just comin around. One of them climbed on top of me turning me over onto my back with a gun to my head. They wore masks so I couldn't see their faces. I used the element of surprise to take the gun from the guy on top of me and killed him." I said taking a breath again. "I killed them all. It just happened so fast." I finished. By then my tears had dried up and I was just shaking now. I dried my eyes with the sleeve of my hoody. We sat there again in silent for a few minutes. Then Happy nodded his head. "You did the right thing. They were going to hurt you so you protected yourself. It was self-defense." There was silence again for a minute. "Let's get you out of here and get you cleaned up. Can you walk?" He said. All the words left me then. The only thing I could do was shake my head. I didn't trust my legs to carry me. Happy was already standing up. When I told him that I couldn't walk he sighed but crouched down with his back toured me. I was able to pull myself up enough to wrap my arms around his neck with a hiss of pain. Happy held onto my legs and stud up so we were off the floor. "You okay?" He asked when he heard me hiss. "Got a bullet hole on my right shoulder." I got out.


	10. Chapter 10 break down and fixed

Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up. I'v been dealing with a few things. Helping clean up the yeard and getting the poll up and running, pluse my backs been in mass pain what with this damn pincked nerve.

Shitty nights of sleep turned to sleepless nights. Happy didn't know that though. I would go to my room and stay there with my lights off, and be as quiet as I could be until Happy was in bed. Then when the cost was clear I would make my way back out into the living room and watch T.V. or surf the internet while listening to music. Just before he would wake up I would get back to my room. I even quit doing school work completely after a few days. I just couldn't concentrate enough to do it. Every time I closed my eyes all I saw was the blood and the bodies of the people I killed. Sure it was self-defense, but Hale was trying to bring up charges on me. I would have to go to court and testify; tell everyone my story and hope that they would leave me alone. There would be no retribution for this considering the people all responsible were dead. Or at least the main people were dead. We didn't know if anyone else was responsible or not.

I didn't care to leave my room, but Happy made sure that I got out every so often. Though half the time it was only to eat something and take a quick shower. Sometimes I would watch T.V with him but most of the time I was in my room in my PJ's sitting in the dark listening to music. I was losing weight. I knew that everyone cared and was worried about me. They came to check on me; try to convince me to come out of my room, but after refusing so many times they figured that I just need some time by myself. That was until about half a month passed.

Happy barged into my room once during the third week of myself seclusion. "Look I get that this is tarring you up, but this shit; not eating, sleeping all day is starting to worry everyone. Hell at this point I don't give a shit about your school work, but you need to get your ass up and out of this room, and you need to start eating something. I don't care what it is but your starting to look like a skeleton." He told me sternly turning to leave. I stopped him. "Chocolate cheery Garcia ice cream." I whispered while looking at him through my bangs. He turned back to me. "Ice cream?" He said more like a question with one eyebrow raised. Then he nodded his head. "I can do that." He pointed a finger at me. "But I want you sitting out on that couch when I get back understood? You can't keep living your life in this room." He finished while he walked away.

Just like he said I was sitting on the couch when he got back with several quarts of chocolate cheery Garcia ice cream. So for the past three days I've been hanging around the club house or watching T.V and eating ice cream. It felt good to be out of my room and around the club again. But I still wasn't sleeping; which Happy still didn't know. Until one night I was sitting on t couch eating the last of my ice cream when I heard his foot steeps coming down the hall. "What the hell are you doing up this late at night?" he asked quietly. "Couldn't sleep." I paused. "Again." I finished taking another bite of ice cream from the container I was holding. "What do you mean again Shase?" He took a seat next to me. I looked at him with my dead eyes; I was so fucking tiered. "I haven't been able to sleep since I killed those guys…and before that I wasn't sleeping well because I knew something was going to happen." I told him. "There anything I can do?" I shook my head no and held out the half empty container of ice cream. "What some?" I asked while watching the T.V. marathon Sons of Gun's. I felt him take the spoon from me and take the carton from me. After a few minutes he handed it back to me and I ate a few bites. When it was gone Happy kicked out the foot rest and lounged back. I felt my eyes begin to clouded over, my head felt heavy and I started to yawn. The next thing I know I'm leaning against Happy blinking every so often.

No one ever remembers falling asleep, but they always remember waking up. It surprised me when I woke up that; one I had fallen asleep at all and two that Happy and I were still on the couch with the T.V. on. Happy was awake talking on his cell phone to someone. The funny thing was that I was still leaning ageist him and I had a blanket covering me. "Sorry man. Shase passed out on the couch leanin against me; didn't want to wake her up. Told me last night that she hasn't slept since the shooting." He paused to listen. "We'll be there sometime today, when she's finally awake and shit." He finished and snapped the phone shut. He looked down at me. "Finally awake I see." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry 'bout that." I told him. "Long as you got some sleep I don't care." He said and stood up. "Why don't you go take a shower and get ready. We're goin ta be heading out to the club house in a little bit." When I stud up the room spun and I had to sit down for a second. Luckily Happy had already walked out of the room, and when I got back up the room didn't spin.

I got out of the shower not too long after I got all cleaned up and dressed. I found Happy in the kitchen making something to eat. "You want anything to eat?" He asked. My stomach rumbled then and the smell of French toast and scrambled eggs made my mouth water. "Sure." I said taking a seat at the table. Happy turned to look at me slightly surprised then turned back to the stove. After a few minutes Happy set a plate in front of me and took his seat with his own plate. "It's good to see you eating something other than ice cream kid. Everyone was getting really worried about you. Seeing you lose weight like that, everyone is gana be stuffing you with food, get some meat back on your bones." "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare everyone. I think I'll be okay now." And that was the truth; something finally just clicked. It wasn't my fault what happened; they left me with no choice. I would either be dead or hurt horribly. I felt bad that I had made everyone worry.

When we were done eating we took off to the club house. It felt awesome to be on a motorcycle again. Almost everyone was outside the club house waiting for use and when we finally got there they were happy to see that I was doing better. "Hay baby girl 'bout time you got out of your funk." Jax said ruffling my hair. "Yea yea, I already told Happy I was sorry." I said smiling while shoving Jax's hand off my head; only to be bombarded by everyone else messing around with me. "Stop." I laughed out loud. After a few seconds everyone quit and went back to club business. As they were in "church" I sat at the bar counter and talked with Gemma about how things were going. "How you doin baby girl? You seem happier." "I'm doing fine. It just took some time for it to finally click you know." I told her and paused for a second before continuing. "But uh this court thing has me worried. I head Happy on his cell phone one night saying Stahl was going to be involved. I don't know what I should say or not say. Or what if I go away for it, or if they try taking me away from you all and put me in a foster program. Saying that living with you all is endangering me or something. OR WHAT IF THEY DO BOTH; YOU KNOW, PUT ME IN JAIL OR WHATEVER AND PUT ME UP FOR ADOPTIN. NO ONE WILL WANT TO ADOPED ME THEN. WHAT WOULD I…" I started to ramble when Gemma finally stopped me. "Baby girl calm down. Nothing like that's going to happen. We won't let it happen." "But how do you know. How do you stop something like that?" I asked.

Just then the doors to the "Church" opened and everyone filed out. "What's all this commotion about? We could hear you in the other room?" Clay asked walking up and holding Gemma. "Nothing, Shase's just freaking out about the whole court testimony. She thinks that they're going to throw her in jail and put her up for adoption. Take her away from us." Gemma told them. "I'm fine, just worried." I said standing up to go outside and get some air, but the room started to spin again and the edges of my sight stared to go black. I felt my legs start to give out; my legs finally gave out on me and my ears filed with the sound of rushing blood blocking out all other sounds. I felt hands pull me up and take me somewhere before I felt like we were moving; probably in a car.

When I came around I was in the hospital with everyone sitting around the room. "Jesus kid you scared the shit out of us." Jax said. I looked around the room and found that not everyone was there. Happy was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Happy?" "He's taking to the doctors." Gemma said. "How's your head feel? " Chips asked. "Ug, don't remind me." I whined. Happy walked in then with a scowl on his face. "Fucking doctors." He mumbled. "What?" I asked wondering why he seemed so pissed. "Asshole thinks you've been doing this on purpose. Something about anorexia and shit." "BUT I'M NOT." I practically yelled. "We know that baby girl. You have to calm down." Gemma said. A knock stopped our conversation. Happy answered the door only to have Agent Stahl push him back. "What are you doing here?" Gemma growled. "I had to make sure the perpetrator was doing alright. Besides I need to talk to her." She said. "No." Happy said. "Oh well I don't think you really have a choice." She said holding up a piece of paper. Happy snatched it from her and sighed. "Fine but I'm staying.' "I think it would be best if I talk to her alone." Everyone glared at her unmoving. "It's okay guys." I told them and watched as they reluctantly made their way out. When the door was finally closed Stahl smiled wickedly. "So…I've heard the doctors talking. They say that you've become unstable. What I'm wondering is if you weren't already unstable before the shooting." She sneered. "What are you talking about?" I played dumb. I was waiting for the right moment. "Here's what I think happened. You went for a ride in Gemma's car; met up with those five guys to "hang out". When they didn't give you what you wanted…you snapped; shot them all. When you were caught you played out an elaborate story clamming that they kidnapped you and tried to rape you. Does that sound about right?" She tried to make me angry so that I would become angry. In my anger I'd loss my composure and yell out things that could be used against me. I shook my head. "I…I…no no that's not what happened." I whimpered tears forming at the corners of my eyes. "It's your fault five men are dead. They had children that loved them. And now their fatherless. Are you proud of what you did?" she taunted. I grabbed fist full of my hair shacking my head harder. "No NO IT'S NOT MY FAILT. IT'S NOT MAY FALT. THEY ATACKED ME I HAD NO CHOICE. I HAD NO CHOICE." I started to yell. "IT IS YOUR FALT. AND NOW YOUR GOING TO GO TO JAIL. THEIR GOING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM YOUR SO CALLED FAMILY. YOU'RE A MURDER." "NO NO. IT'S NOT MY FALT. NOT MY FAILT. I DIDN'T WANT TO, THEY MADE ME. THEY THRETIND ME. IT JUST HAPPENED SO FAST. NOT MY FALT. IT'S NOT; IT'S NOT." It the back ground I heard the monitors going off and the rushing of footsteps. The door flow open and a doctor and two nurses came in. "Miss you'll have to leave." " IT'S NOT MY FALT, IT'S NOT MY FALT. I HAD NO CHOICE." I yelled. I watched as both nurses shoved Agent Stahl out the door. The doctor was trying to calm me down enough to shot something into my IV tube, but I kept shoving him away. "I WANT MY FAMILY." I yelled. The doctor huffed but walked out with the two nurses.

Not too long later my family came rushing back in. I whipped my eyes and looked at their worried faces. I smiled wickedly and winked the monitors where still going off but it's not like I was really freaking out. They looked at me strangely before I spoke. "What, didn't think I'd let that bitch really fuck with me did you?" My smile grow. A look of realization dawn on their faces and they laughed hysterically with me. "Damn baby girl you polled one over on Stahl. A doctor out in the hall called her a heartless bitch and told her she wasn't allowed back here." Jax said. My plain had worked. With that show of how distraught she had made me, everyone else would be sympathetic. A shitty way to be looked at, but a sure way to have everyone on my side when it came to court.


	11. Chapter 11 Court

Okay so again I'm sorry it took so long to up-date, I had some writers block and now I'm not too sure where to go with this story. If you have any ideas or would like to see anything that would be an awesome help. I WILL GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DO. Privet message me if you do have ideas.

P.S. I also spaced out the talking so also let me now if it's easier to read this way. And thank you for waiting. XD

I was released from the hospital a day latter and had really only been in there for dehydration. The doctor had told Happy that I had lost a lot of weight and as long as I was eating that he didn't find it a problem. I was also told that I wasn't to over stress myself, or do anything that could trigger memories of the kidnapping. And that in doing so it could send me into hysterics like Agent Stahl had.

Unser stopped by the club the day I got out. I sat at the counter eating a sub. Everyone was hanging around the club house today. Talking about what should be done. In the end I was told just to tell what had really happened. It wasn't like the club could really do anything. When Unser walked in everyone stayed quiet. We knew that he was here to tell us when the court date was.

"Um I'm sorry to interrupted, but um the dates been set." He said while ringing his hands together. "It's tomorrow at noon." He finished.

"TOMORROW! SHE JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL TODAY. WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING?" Happy yelled.

"I know. I tried talking to them, but Agent Stahl convinced the jury that it would be best to get her off the streets as fast as possible." Unser paused. "Stahl's using Shase's past record of fighting against her. Just in case you got anything to defend her."

"WHAT?" Jax yelled.

"CLAM DOWN." Clay yelled to everyone. "We have proof that Shase didn't start those fights. We just have to get the evidence filed to be used in court and Stahl's defense will be useless." There seemed to be a sigh of relief from everyone.

"You should also know that Zobelle left town. My guess is with his buddies dead, there's no one in town to protect him from you guys." Unser paused. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." He finished.

"Naw we got everything Unser. Thanks for the info though." Clay told him. Unser raised his hand in farewell and walked away.

After hearing all this I didn't feel so hungry anymore. I set down my sub and started thinking. Stahl was going to use my passed against me. What the fuck was I going to do? There was a lot in my passed that could condemn me to jail or maybe even prison. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hay you doing alright baby girl. I heard Gemma ask.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I told her.

"You know you have to eat. This shit will blow over and you'll be fine." She told me.

"There's a lot in my past that can be used against me though. And not everything can be proven as self-defense. What happens if they believe Stahl and I do get sent away?"

"You ant going anywhere kid." I heard Happy say sternly. "All you have to do is tell everyone in court what really happened and everything will be fine. Now eat." He said.

That night I couldn't sleep again. I was exhausted but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't fall asleep. Instead I laid down on the couch with the T.V. on low; thinking that the low mumble would help me fall asleep. But an hour later I was still up; when I heard a door open I knew that Happy had woken up for a glass of water. He stopped when he saw me on the couch and it seemed like he was going to yell at me. I locked eyes with him and whispered.

"I thought the T.V. on low might help me fall asleep." I said sitting up. His eyes softened then.

"How's that working for yea?"

"It's not." I told him.

He sighed and rubbed his head with his right hand. "You can't let this get to you like this. You need sleep if you want to be ready for tomorrow." He told me.

"I know." I told him. Happy shook his head and walking to the kitchen, got himself a glass of water; and then sat down on the couch.

"I'll give you half an hour, then I'll knock you out if I have to." He said. Just like last time I found my eyes growing heavy; then I was leaning against Happy, and that was it.

When I woke up I was in my bed coved by my blanket. There was a low nock on the door and Happy pocked his head in. "You got an hour to get ready before we head out." He told me.

Groggily I replied. "Okay. I'll be out in a few." He nodded and shut the door. I dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white fitted button down t-shirt. My hair was combed and styled nicely. I wore a pair of black dress boots to finish the look. Over all I looked a lot more innocent then how I normally would dress; not that it should matter how you dress. I walked out of my room at to the kitchen where Happy was already eating breakfast; with a plate for me a crossed from him. I took my set and nibbled at the slice of toast. I wasn't really hungry; I was too nervous to be hungry. By the end of the day I would either be with my family still, or ripped away from them forever. Not just because it was considered unfit living but because I would be locked away too.

After eating we were picked up in the large van used by The Sons. We all rode together; thinking it would be best to all be together if this was going to be the last time they got to see me. "Everything will be alright baby girl. You didn't do anything wrong; they have no reason to lock you away." Gemma told me patting my head. Everyone kept trying to reassure me that I would make it out of this, but I still had my dought. Things in this world had a tendency to go wrong at the worst moments. I didn't want this to be one of them. We arrived about half an hour later at the court house, and piled out of the van. As we entered the court house we were scanned for any weapons we might have and then led to a big room with mahogany benches lined up on either side of a path. There was a small gate separating a large stand, two smaller tables, and a stand that was on the side from the benches. Tons of people were already sitting on the benches. Some of them looked sadly at me with small smiles, and others were glaring at me. I stiffened as one of them rand their index finger a crossed their throat.

We walked the path until we reached the gate were all of them sat down except Happy who followed me through the gate. We sat at the table to the left with the rest of The Sons sitting right behind us; my lawyer was already sitting at the table with Unser in his police uniform. The other table had just Agent Stahl sitting there with a smug look on her face. She glanced at me and held up a hand holding a thick folder as if she was just greeting me, but I know it was a threat. In that folder was my entire record of all the fights I've ever been in. A smaller folder laid on her table holding the information about the shooting. I knew this was going to be ugly; she was playing dirty, and she could get away with it. My own lawyer held the same folders and a tape of all the incidents were I was being bullied from my defense.

Happy and I were only seated for a few minutes before a guard at the front of the room bellowed out. "ALL RISE." To which everyone in the room stood. The judge came out in her black robs with a sotick look on her face.

When she took her seat she called out. "You may be seated." And we took our seats again. I took a nervous breath in and shook a bit. This was it.

The judge looked through a folder before she spook. "Today the jury and I will be determining that fate of the defendant on a multiple count of murder." She said closing the file and laying it down on her desk. "How does the defendant plea?" she asked looking at me skeptically. I could see the wheels turning in her had. 'How could this girl kill five people?'

I rose with my lawyer and let she speak for me. "Your honor my client pleas not guilty on the count that it was self-defense." She told her. The judge raised an eyebrow at this and nodded as we re-took our seats. The judge then looked at my lawyer.

"Miss. Lown, you may begin questioning."

My lawyer nodded her head. "Thank you your honor." She said and walked to the center of the floor. "I would like to call Shase Lowman to the stand." My heart clenched at this. I took a deep breath and made my way to the side both next to the judge. The guard swore me in on the Bible before I took the seat and waited for the questioning to begin. My lawyer looked at me with a said look but with a small smile on her face. "Shase I'd like to hear in your own words what happened the night of the shooting." My breath hitched audibly at this and I could feel the tears start to prickle at the corners of my eyes. It still hurt terribly to think about what could have happened to me.

"Abjection your honor. She's leading …" Agent Stahl was interrupted before she could finish.

"Sustained." The judge said and looked at me. "Please continue." She told me. In that small amount of time I was able to push back my tears.

I explained everything that happened to me. But told them that I had snuck out with Gemma's keys so that she didn't end up in tubal; I even told them about being called a biker slut and how it turned into a gun blazing war. I hadn't even told the club that part. I could see that they were pissed and saddened about hearing this. They were probably upset that I hadn't told them that part, but I didn't want them to worry about it. When I was done telling my story I was allowed to go back to my seat and calm down. Normally they would cross examine right after but the judge thought it best that I calm down a bit before being subjected to that. The next person called up was Unser. She was asked how he had known about my location and things like that, which he said had been a complete fluke. That he had been driving by when he saw and recognized the car. He told them about how I had been in shock when he found me and that I wouldn't let anyone near me except Happy. And that it was natural in a situation like that to respond in such a mater. Agent Stahl cross examined him, trying to convince the jury that Unser had been black mailed by the club to cover for my actions and that it was all just cold blooded murder because of some tension between the club and the people killed. After Unser Happy was called up and told them about how he had found me when he entered the shake; about the body's on the flour, how I was shaking and holding a gun at the ready like at any minute an enemy would come out of nowhere and try to kill me. He told them about what I had told them and how he had to carry me out of the shake because I was to traumatized to walk. When Agent Stahl got up to question him, she tried to; once again, convince the jury that Happy himself was a murder (true in itself he had never been caught because of it) and that he had only been brought in to take care of the cleanup. It ended up sounding really bad on her part. One, because Happy had never been in trouble for murder, the accusation sounded like a bolsterus lie and two if he had only been there for a cleanup job how had this ended up in court, because three according to her Unser was working with us; leaving no one to call in the murders. None of it connected.

This left me to cross examined, and I once again took the stand; this time facing Agent Stahl. "So you think you have this whole thing in the bag. Think you can get away with cold blooded murder." She started out.

"ABJECTION, " My lawyer called out loudly and standing up. "your honor she's intimidating my client." The judge nodded and looked at Agent Stahl.

"Please begin your questioning." She told Stahl; who nodded with an angry face. Stahl wiped her head in my direction. "What I want to know is, how is it you took the car when you had never; ON RECORD, had any drivers training?" she said.

"Driving's self-explanatory if you watch what the drivers doing while you're in the passenger seat. And with all the racing games and T.V. shows out there any kid could easily learn to drive." I told her, and it was true. With all the games, T.V. shows and what not out there about drives safety; use the turn signals and what not. Many kids probably knew how to drive without going to drivers' training.

"So you admit that you stole the car?" she said.

"I didn't.." but I was cut off by Stahl.

"YES OR NO."

"No." I told her.

"So then you didn't go for a drive then?"

"No I went for a dive." I told her.

"But you just said that you didn't steal Gemma's car."

"Barrowed. I baaarrrroowed the car." I drawled out.

"But Gemma didn't know about this did she?"

"No."

"well isn't that stealing?"

"Only if the intent is not to return it."

"So you took the car without permission to go drive about the back roads to clear your head. What could you possibly need to clear your head so badly that you had to steal, sorry "barrow" Gemma's car?"

"I'd been having this feeling like something bad was going to happen so I had been sleeping poorly for a bit." I told her.

"So not only did you "barrow" Gemma's car, but you were also sleep deprived?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of, can you explain what that means?"

"It's not like I didn't sleep, because I did. I just would wake up every so often throughout the night."

"With your record, it's hard to believe that you didn't murder though five men." She stated. I stayed quiet; knowing that she was about to use my past fights against me. She walked over to her table and picked up the large file and held it up triumphantly.

"This folder holds all the fights you've ever been in. Putting that with the fact that you stole Gemma's car; WHILE sleep deprived, it'd hard to believe anything you say." She taunted.

"ABJECTION, your honor I have a tape here. It contains clips of fights that Shase had been in thought out all the schools she's been in; ALL of which show that she was defending herself and the school staff doing nothing to help her." My lawyer said. I hand expected to have clips of fights from any of the other schools I had been in; especially in such a short amount of time. The tap was handed to the judge along with the file from Stahl who looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"I'll view these latter with the jury." The judge said. With that said Stahl continued on.

"What with all the sticks against you and the back grounds of the guy who are now dead because of you it's hard to believe that they attacked you." She paused. "You see, they guy that you murdered had completely clean record, which leads me to believe that what you told us was all a lie to try and cover yourself." She paused again passing the room; then turned back to me. "You see I have theory. I think that you lured those guys out to the shake with promises of sexual activities; you know how men can be," she through in there casually like I was a slut. "Then because of the tension between the club and those guys you killed them, but one of them were able to shot you, and when Unser came by out of the blue it almost ruined your plain to call Happy here to clean up your mess. But considering the pull the club has in this town they were able to get Unser to help cover up what happened. Is that about what happened or did you sleep with them before you killed them?" Stahl implied.

"I didn't murder them. It was self-defense." I said.

"You know seven kids now don't have fathers because of you. The lest you can do for them after leaving them fatherless is tell the true about what really happened." She tried again. I didn't understand why no one was trying to stop her from accusing me like this. Wasn't this wrong in court?

"I DID NOTHING WRONG. IT WAS…" I started to yell because of how frustrated I was.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG. JUST ADMIT IT." She had cut me off but I started to yell over top of her. The court room filed with us yelling at each other. Slowly Agent Stahl was bringing back those feelings that had ended me up in the hospital back. I started to cry historically while protesting that it wasn't my fault. It all happened in a split second; the yelling, my crying and the judges banning the gavel multiple times yelling at Stahl to stop what she was doing.

The room went silent for a split millisecond before I yelled out in complete agony, crumbling from the char onto the floor and began to rock myself back and forth. Flashes of that night played over and over in my head. I kept whispering to myself. "It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault." Even Stahl was shocked at what had happened before

There were whispers all around the court room, and my family yelling, asking and pleading whether I was okay or not. None of them could move from their seats do to "safety" issues. Then there was a loud voice from the jury. "Your honor, after witnessing what just happened and a quick collaboration with the other juror's; we have come to our diction." The room went silent except for me low whispering and crying. "Shase Lowman is found…..not guilty." There were some shouts of protest and loud cheers from my family. The gavel slammed on the counter again before the judge spoke again.

"Court is adjourned. Mr. Lowman come comfort your daughter. As for you Agent Stahl, I believe that you need some help. You're motives to take down the motorcycle club with no proof of criminal activity had led you to believe that everyone involved with them is a criminal. This action has led to traumatizing an already traumatized girl. If you would have handled this case more professionally I wouldn't have had a problem. I recommend counseling." The judge finished. With that the judge got up and left the room, and Stahl huffed as she stormed out of the room as well. She sneered at the club as she passed them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched away. "She really got to you; GOD DAMN BITCH GOT TO YOU." Happy sneered next to me then sighed and tried to touch my shoulder again. Instead I flung myself into him; wrapping my arms around his torsal, baying my head into his chest. At first Happy didn't move and it hurt because all I wanted was to be hugged, to finally know what it was like to be hugged. Slowly I felt his arms wrap around me and hug me back and I just stopped crying then.

"Daddy?" He shifted a bit before answer.

"Yea baby girl?"

"I want ice cream." I said not meaning to sound like a little girl. I felt a rumbling from his chest and heard a deep chuckle coming from him.

"Alright, we'll get you some ice cream then." He said and started to stand up, never letting go of me; which was fine by me considering I was too tired to walk. He carried me like I had always wanted to be carried by my parents when I was a child. I knew then that Happy was really my dad.


	12. Good News

11/16/2012 Alright so I have good news. My loving parents help me a tune by getting me a new computer, AND my AWSOME cousin was able to save all of my info from my old one. So I have everything. Though it will still take me some time to get the next chapters up again iv got a research paper in my eng class that i need to get done and do really good on because my eng teacher has something agenst me and i want to throw my good grade in her face.


End file.
